Feferi's little pet
by twinArachnids
Summary: Humanstuck! Petstuck! One-shot. Feferi's young pet troll Eridan doesn't like it when she leaves him for a while, and with another person no less. Implied SolFef.


"Eridan! Eridan, where did you go?" She called, looking around her manor for the tiny little troll. "Eridan?" Another call, and yet the young seadwelling troll didn't show himself. Feferi sighed, running her hand through her brunette hair. "Come on mister, I know you're somewhere in here."

Once she got to the large, elegant living room, Feferi saw the tip of a tail swishing under the couch. Bingo. As quietly as she could, the heiress made her way across the room, crouching down behind her little sea troll. Softly she gripped his sides and tugged him up, the small thing hissing at her as his tail hung. "Got'cha." She giggled down at him. "Now, now Eridan, don't hiss at me." She said, cradling him like a baby against her chest. Eridan purred and batted his hands at her playfully. "How are you so adorable?" She thought aloud, going over to sit on the velvet magenta couch, still cradling Eridan.

Leaning back against the back of the couch, Feferi raised a hand and Eridan's back feet kicked it softly, they were cute little paws, and she always made sure to trim his claws. Eridan purred louder and she kissed his forehead.

A loud ring from her cellphone startled her, and the troll's eyes widened. Putting him down on her lap, his tail swayed side to side as the finned tip brushed against her knees and she giggled. "Hold on little guy." Taking out her phone, she sighed. "Looks like Sollux is almost here," Texting her boyfriend back she put her phone back in her pocket. Grabbing Eridan, she placed him gently beside her on the couch. "Be good while I get ready, Eridan." Feferi knew he tended to tear up the furniture, but she hoped he wouldn't while she was getting ready.

The seadweller whimpered when she left him on the couch to go get ready. The seadweller looked around, pouting. He hated Sollux, and Sollux hated him. Curling up slightly, the Aquarius blinked at the couch. Sitting up, he faced the back of the couch and dragged his small claws over it, leaving a few lines down the couch, the cotton visible through the holes.

An hour later the doorbell rang and Eridan hissed at it, knowing that it was probably Sollux. Feferi flew down the stairs as fast as she could, and she smiled when she had opened the door. It was in fact the lisping boy named Sollux, and Eridan ran over to Feferi on his two legs, clinging to her leg, ear-fins pinned back as he hissed and growled at Sollux. "Eheh, feithty little guy, aren't you, Eridan?" The troll just growled more.

Picking him up, Feferi hugged him softly. "Don't growl Eridan, it's only Sollux." The troll's finned tail swished under him; it looked like a cat's tail when it was angry. Walking over to the chair, she placed her little pet down and kissed his forehead, the seadweller purring for a few seconds in reaction. "Now stay here, I'll be home in a few hours, okay?" Giggling to herself, she kissed his forehead again before bounding lightly on her feet across the room to go hug and peck her boyfriend on his lips. Waving a goodbye to Eridan, she and Sollux strolled out and shut the door.

The sea dwelling pet was left whimpering for his owner to return about a half hour after the happy couple left. He hadn't left the spot she placed him in since he was put there in the first place. Staring at the door, Eridan's tail curled up around his sitting form a bit, the finned tip in his lap as his hands batted at it softly. The highblood made another whine and whimper but still, Feferi didn't appear from the door, or anywhere. He was starting to get sad and lonely without her. Crawling down from the chair, he made his way up the stairs and to her room, looking at the queen sized bed covered in magenta sheets.

Eridan whimpered again softly as he climbed the bedpost and flopped down on the sheets, curling up into a ball as he waited for her to return and cuddle with. Yawning once, the tired, young seadweller shut his eyes, falling asleep with ease as he was so tired.

When Feferi finally arrive home from her date with Sollux hours later, she smiled at the sight of her little troll all curled up in her bed sheets. Giggling, she grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bathroom, brushing her hair to get all the tangles out before brushing her teeth. Quietly walking out of the bathroom, she crawled into her large, magenta bed and slipped a bit under the light, fluffy comforter. Picking Eridan up, she cradled him close to her chest as he shifted his weight, the fin on the tip of his tail twitching.

As she lied down and held Eridan close to her, the young pet chirped softly, curling up more next to her as she dozed off. The two slept peacefully, cuddled against each other like every night.

**Author's Note:**

This little one-shot was based off this picture: post/29388907176/so-reading-unwanted-free-ugly-troll-and-massively


End file.
